Naruto After the War
by KingSeahawk
Summary: Naruto finally finds love with different ladies. One shot compilation! Lemons!


**Those with a Kind Heart Will Be Rewarded**

 **Naruto X Temari X Tsunade. 7 years ago Madara was defeated by Naruto. Rin was brought back to life thanks to Naruto, and Obito was restored with his actual body, again thanks to Naruto. Naruto has been named the Rokudaime Hokage. Let's check in on Konoha's Orange Flash shall we.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BOOM!

Naruto just got the door of _his_ house shut in his face. Sakura who was Naruto's fiancée just found out that Sasuke was returning and was dumping Naruto for him. Naruto just sighed like he's been through this before and opened the door with his keys. He entered his house to hear thumping coming from upstairs and found Sakura emptying the drawers and closets with her clothes and piling them into a suitcase.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I'm going to find my Sasuke-kun and proclaim my love for him." Sakura said glaring at Naruto.

"So you're just going to dump me after I have proclaimed my love for you!" Naruto said getting angrier by the second.

"Yes, I have always loved Sasuke. I only used you as my rebound sex toy whenever he rejected me just so you would feel like I loved you. I have never loved you Naruto!" Sakura spat back.

"FINE IF YOU WANT TO GO TRAMPING AROUND WITH SASKUE BEING HIS LITTLE BITCH THEN FINE BY ME. BUT DON'T EVER FUCKING COME BACK YOU HEAR ME. LEAVE THE RING, BRACELET AND NECKLACE OR ELSE I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FINGER WITH THE RING, RIP OFF THE NECKLACE AND RIP OFF YOUR WRIST WITH THE BRACLET!" Naruto yelled back at her.

Sakura started to form tears in her eyes but she took off the beautiful 25 carat diamond ring, the green stone necklace Tsunade had worn before giving it for Naruto to wear and a beautiful bracelet with pearls and diamonds in it. On the inside of the ring in cursive it said, I will always love you. Naruto put the necklace back on, put the ring in his pocket and put the bracelet in his Hokage robes, which were just like his father's except it said Seventh Hokage on the back and was orange with black flames. Once that was done Naruto kicked her out and told her once again to never return.

After some time went by Naruto was starting to fall into a deep depression. He tried everything he could to help him get on his feet. He and Rin got together a few times and had sex a lot but there was never just a true connection since Rin had feelings for both Kakashi and Obito but Kakashi and Anko already got married and had twins plus another on the way. She loved Obito because he grew the balls to tell Rin he loved her. But now they were married as well and were expecting triplets. Everyone had someone except for Tsunade who found no one of interest. Choji and Ayame got together and are expecting one. Kiba and Hinata got married at 18 and had their first child at 19. Since then the two have had four other children and are expecting another one. Ino and Shikamaru have been dating for a while. Kurenai had Asuma's baby and Naruto has helped out with caring for her giving the child a father figure. Lee got with both Tayuya and Karin. Lee had three children with Tayuya and twins with Karin. Neji and Tenten got married right after the war and a week later Tenten found out she was pregnant with one child at the young age of 18. Lastly from Konoha Iruka married Shizune and they are expecting their first child in a couple of months. The due date is actually two days after Naruto's birthday.

Naruto had done everyone's wedding with the exception of Neji and Tenten and was pushing for Shikamaru and Ino to hurry up and get married. Tsunade was the first to find out about Naruto's state of depression and she offered on multiple occasions if he wanted to fuck her to let out all of his anger, and he could do it on her and she wouldn't kill him for it. He honestly loved having sex with Tsunade even though she was sixty but still looked twenty because of her henge and Naruto found out that Tsunade also put her boobs in a henge that made them look smaller than what they really were. So when Naruto had sex with Tsunade she released the henged boobs and they instantly grew in size and Naruto had fun with them all night long. But Naruto was still feeling depressed. Ever since Sakura left to go be the husband of Orochimaru's anal fuck buddy, he has felt betrayed and angry, but things will turn for the better.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Time Skip 2 months to October 10-**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today is Naruto's 20th birthday and he's in his office looking out of the window to see life going on as usual in the Hidden Leaf Village, his concentration's broken when Kiba and Shikamaru walk into his office.

"Hey, Naruto we better get going to your party don't you think?" Shikamaru asked

"Nah, go on without me." Naruto replied starting to fall into depression again.

"Come on Gaara and his family is already at the Hyuga-Inuzuka compound." Kiba said.

Naruto's eyes seemed to have life grow in them at hearing that Gaara was here but he was happier to know that Temari was here as well. Those two had always been there whenever they needed to have some closure and comfort, after Naruto saved Gaara from the darkness he was going towards she cried on Naruto's shoulder for hours when he saw her the next time. Even when Shikamaru and Temari had their blow up and spilt up Naruto traveled all the way to Suna to comfort her. It was one of those things that he would do for his friends. He actually had feelings for her it's just that he's put up so many walls and suppressed it that he denies the feelings he has for her even though they are genuine.

"Alright I'll come but I'm Naruto not Hokage, or Hokage-sama. Got it!" Naruto said more than asked.

"Hai Hokage-sam… I mean Naruto, just get your troublesome ass moving." Shikamaru said

"Haha, just like old time huh Shikamaru, Naruto." Kiba said

"Yeah before the whole World War shit broke out, it feels good knowing my best friends will be here with me." Naruto said as they went to the now combined Inuzuka-Hyuga compound.

When Naruto walked in the house everyone yelled surprise and started the party. Naruto enjoyed being with his friends and seeing the kids run around having a good time.

Most of the time Naruto and Temari were talking with each other about how things have been since the last time they saw each other and other small talk things.

Once the party started to die down Naruto walked out with Temari right next to him. "Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Temari asked looking up to Naruto.

"Sure Temari." Naruto replied

"Well have you been in a relationship recently or are you in one now?" She asked hoping he was single since he didn't seem to come with any other woman.

"Well to be honest I'm not in a relationship right now, why do you ask?" Naruto asked looking back down to the other blonde.

"Because I want to make sure that I can repay you without crossing any boundaries with your girlfriend, if you had one." Temari said as she led him to his house and to his bedroom without another word.

Once they were inside Temari pushed him onto the bed.

"Naruto ever since that night I could never stop thinking about you." Temari said referring to the night that followed the day when Naruto brought Gaara back to life.

As a thank you, Temari told him to come to her house which she shared with her brothers. Naruto still being the stupid 15 year old he didn't pick up on the fact that she wanted, no needed him that night. The two blondes made passionate love that night and neither of them forgot that night.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after that too Temari. When we went to war I was scared for you and told myself that I wanted to see you ok. When Kaguya showed up and everyone was trapped by the tree I thought I may just lose you and it terrified me. I love you so much Temari." Naruto said

"Then make love to me again." She responded and the two shared a heated kiss that neither wanted to end but all good things do come to an end but soon the blondes were undressed and stared at each other.

"You look amazing Temari." Naruto said as he grabbed her very impressive H-cup breasts and started to squeeze and rub them.

"Your breasts were already big last time we had sex but now they're just incredible." Naruto said as he began to suck on her breast looking up at her while massaging the other one and making Temari moan in pleasure.

Naruto switched between breasts and slipped his fingers into her panties rubbing her pussy.

"Screw foreplay let's just start the main event." Temari said as she shredded her clothes along with Naruto's and she hovered above his huge 15 inch cock.

"I don't know how you got bigger but I like it." She said as she just dropped her whole body on his cock impaling her and she screamed to the heavens as a huge orgasm ripped right through her body.

"FUCK!" She yelled as she claimed Naruto.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he squeezed her ass to get her mind from the pain.

"Yeah, I just haven't had you in me in years, and you're much bigger than before." Temari said as she slowly began to bounce on Naruto

"Kami you're so big, and hard." She moaned as Naruto fondled her tits.

"Yes grab my titties baby, squeeze and pull my nipples. Make me feel like a goddess." She screamed as another orgasm ripped right through her.

Temari slumped over and Naruto rolled them over so was on top and he lifted her legs so they rest on his shoulders.

"Mari I don't need to make you feel like a goddess." He said as she looked at him confusedly.

"Because you are my goddess." He said as she blushed and moaned as he pushed in.

Naruto started a slow rhythmic pace and had Temari moaning under him. "Faster, Harder. I want this pussy to hurt tomorrow when I wake up." Temari yelled and Naruto started to slam into her and made her have another mind blowing orgasm.

Out on the streets Sakura was walking back home to Sasuke with groceries when she passed Naruto's house and looked to see the lights on and the window open with Temari hanging out of it with Naruto right behind her fucking her.

"Harder, jam your monster cock in me!" Temari yelled as she continued to be a moaning mess and Sakura saw the pleasure Naruto was giving and receiving to and from the Sand ninja and she ran away with tears streaming down her face.

'That could be me screaming to the world about how good he is, but I threw him away. That could be me feeling every inch of his big dick but I blew it.' Sakura thought as she cried going home and it happened to be a night when Sasuke was horny (can you believe that?) and the two had sex with her crying the whole time.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled and shot his load into Temari as she coated his dick in her own juices.

The two fell onto their backs on the bed looking at each other and laughed after a few pants.

"That was great Naruto." Temari said as she put a soft kiss on his lips.

"You were great Mari." He said as he gave her a kiss in return.

"I love you so much." She said and before she could look over again Naruto climbed on top of her and gave her a heated kiss. When they pulled away they were panting.

"I guess you feel the same then." Temari said as they both began to laugh.

"How long are you staying?"

"Only till the end of the week." Temari said, 'I wish I/you could stay longer.' They thought at the same time.

"Unless something happens where I'm needed to stay here." Temari said, 'Like you getting me pregnant would be fantastic for me being able to stay here and be with you.' She thought and soon fell asleep on his chest.

Naruto soon fell asleep in the arms of the woman he loves.

When morning arose the rays of sunlight came through the window and when it hit Naruto and Temari's faces they just pulled the covers over their heads and slept for 3 more hours getting up at 11.

"Mari how do you feel about us being naked in the house?" Naruto asked

"If you don't care about seeing my tits and pussy then I don't care about seeing Naruto Jr." She said as she got up and made breakfast for them.

Naruto sat down and began to eat and Temari just watched him. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?" He asked

"My breakfast is a little more different than normal." She said as she began to crawl the sexiest way possible and took his dick all the way down her throat and hummed making Naruto almost lose it.

'Fuck she somehow got better, unless she was always this good.' Naruto thought as he tried to control his urge to just blow his load in her mouth.

Temari began to bob her head up and down his huge prick while making slurping noises. Temari then began to deep throat his cock and Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and ended up cumming in her throat. Temari pulled back and got her tasty treat and swallowed all his cum greedily and pulled off with an audible 'pop'.

"Delicious, it's salty yet somehow sweet at the same time." She said

Naruto then ended up picking up Temari and bending her over the table and began to fuck her pussy into oblivion.

'Bout time he began to fuck me.' She thought as he kept impaling her.

"Harder, faster Naruto. I wanna cum all over your big, fat cock. Make me cum baby." She yelled as Naruto just kept driving in hard.

His hands rested on her hips to help pull her as he pushed forward so it would create more friction and it working. Temari just kept cumming and couldn't stop.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" She yelled as she just exploded and some of her juices splashed on Naruto's waist but he just kept fucking his woman.

"Temari I'm gonna cum, where do you want it?" He asked approaching his climax.

"My pussy, let me feel it. Fill me up and get me pregnant!" She yelled as the two came at the same time.

What they didn't know was that since Naruto now had control over Kurama their chakras were in sync and now his sperm was super potent and she got pregnant last night.

Naruto ended up going to work at 1:30 and left at 5. The time before and after work was spent trying to get Temari pregnant even though she already was.

At the end of the week when Temari and her brothers were at the gates ready to leave she thought that she and Naruto failed to get her pregnant but Shizune was on the way with the results. They were having a set from 5 to 8 according to the tests.

Just as they turned their backs to leave Shizune came running up. "Wait Temari, I have news for you and Naruto." She said holding a paper.

"What's that?" She asked

"The test…you and Naruto are pregnant, congradulations. The tests say to expect 5 to 8 kids in this one pregnancy."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at Temari to see her eyes wide. When they met eyes they both busted out huge grins and Naruto ran and picked her up and spun her around.

"We're gonna be parents Mari isn't this great!?" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Of course Naruto, I'm gonna be a mother and you'll be the father." She said as they shared a deep kiss.

"Nothing could make this day better." Temari said

"Well let me try to make it better." Naruto said as he got on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Temari will you marry me?"

"Of course you idiot, I'll marry you. I love you so much." Temari said as they shared another deep kiss and Naruto put the 25 karat diamond ring that used to be on Sakura's finger on hers.

"And you also get this too." Naruto said as he took off the necklace that Tsunade gave him and he put it around her neck, "And this as well." He said slipping on a diamond and pearl bracelet that was worth as much as the First Hokage's stone since Naruto bought it and he's now the most famous Kage in any land.

Tsunade smiled seeing her surrogate son propose to his new love and the possibility of spoiling up to 8 grandchildren.

Naruto and Temari went to their house and ended up moving out and moving in to a house just outside the village in the forest away from everyone so they could have their privacy.

It was actually his parents' house that not even Jiraiya knew of since he only went to the apartment.

"It's beautiful." Temari said looking at her ring.

"Just like the one wearing it." Naruto replied and Temari playfully slapped him at the corny but sweet line.

The two kiss and just spent the rest of the day staring into the other one's eyes getting lost in an ongoing ocean or running through a forest.

A couple weeks later Temari was sick and throwing up in the toilet and she knew why. 'I can't believe I'm actually pregnant, I'm 27 and I finally got pregnant.' Temari thought as she tried to clean up before going to see Tsunade and see if she could do a check up on her.

Just as she was about to leave the door was knocked on and she opened it to see Tsunade herself. "Ah Tsunade, this is perfect I was wondering if you could do a check up on me?" Temari asked

"Of course, I was coming here to do that anyways. I know about you and Naruto having fun on his birthday." Tsunade said as Temari began to sweat.

"Don't worry your pretty little ass, I totally approve of you screwing his brains and getting pregnant." Tsunade said as her hand glowed green and she rested it on Temari's stomach before pulling back.

"Well you are pregnant and they are developing faster than normal, I would actually expect to see them around March." Tsunade said

"Wait you said them, how many are there?" Temari asked

"You and Naruto are going to have seven in one go." Tsunade said as Temari passed out.

When Temari woke up she found Naruto passed out next to her and Tsunade just shook her head. "I told him the same thing and he passed out like you did."

"This is amazing I'm pregnant with seven kids."

"Yep and your tits will grow like crazy, not that they need to they could hold enough milk for 15 babies." Tsunade said as she looked at her own.

"They'll probably be bigger than mine, which means all the attention will go you. You will be voted Sexiest Kunoichi of the Year in Konoha, and the Elemental Nations, Bustiest Kunoichi of the Year in Konoha, and the Elemental Nations, Best Ass of the Year, Favorite Breasts of the Year, and soon MILF of the Year. Thanks to you the attention will be drawn to you instead of me." Tsunade said getting all too excited.

"How big are your breasts Tsunade?" Temari asked

"J-cup, been that way since they stopped growing at 21." Tsunade said

"Wow you must have been huge when you were young." Temari said

"You'd think that but when I graduated from the academy at 5 I was an AA-cup. Jiraiya would call me flat chest but in 10 years I jumped to a D-cup then slowly rose one cup a year to my J-cup for the next 6 years." Tsunade said looking down at her breasts.

"I wish my breasts grew like yours. At 15 I was barely a C-cup. At 18 I was a D-cup, when the war started I was an E-cup. Then I sprouted late to an H-cup at 25." Temari said

"Your breasts didn't stop growing until you were 25!" Tsunade said in utter shock since people usually stop growing in all physical areas at 21.

"Yeah on my 25th birthday Gaara and Konkurō took me out to dinner and when I was getting dressed I tried to put on my F-cup bra but it was so tight all of sudden. I snuck out and tried to get a bra but none of the stores had my size. Apparently C-cups are average so at 18 I was custom ordering them and you'd think they get the idea that they need to increase the sizes they offer but no. I had to order 3 dozen of my H-cups and they wouldn't get there until it was 3 months before my 26th birthday." Temari said

"What did you do in that time frame?" Tsunade asked

"Well it hurt to have on a bra so I just wore a battle kimono and went bra less. The bras finally came in and they were beautiful. Apparently they were made from a new silk especially for kunoichi that makes it hard to cut it since there's chakra infused in the fabric. And they are so comfortable. You can actually sleep in them, they're cool when it's hot outside and warm when it turns to winter." Temari said

"Really, I might need to order the same bras like you do." Tsunade said

"How much did it cost?" Tsunade asked

"Well, being the Kazekage's older sister made it free and the shipping was 3x as fast I told you it took until 3 months before I was 26. Well if I was just some other person they wouldn't come in until the first week of November of this year!" Temari said stressing _this year_.

"Shit 27 months going braless would be hell." Tsunade said

"Tell me about it." Temari replied

"Well seriously I need to order some new cute bras." Tsunade said

"Really I thought Konoha's average bra size was huge. With legends like you, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Hinata's mother, ya know all the awesome Konoha legends." Temari said

"The average bra size in Konoha is actually a B-cup. Women in Suna have bigger breasts than here in Konoha. But when those girls you mentioned were alive and we had badass kunoichi out average bra size was an E-cup, believe it or not. Since they all died flat chested kunoichi emerged. I really think bra size reflects how much chakra a woman has. And penis size is reflected for men. How big is Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"First off wow, I can't believe Suna has bigger breasts. Second there are still some busty kunoichi around Konoha. And third…15 fucking inches! He's so big and so thick too. It was like shoving an arm up my pussy and he is a beast in bed." Temari said

"Wow the last time I saw Naruto's dick was during his depression and he was only 8 inches which is still pretty big since I found out the average male dick is 5.5 inches long. You definitely have a keeper Temari." Tsunade said

"Wait so he just grew 7 inches in like 2 and a half months?" Temari asked

"Yeah Kurama probably had something to do with it." Tsunade said nonchalantly.

"That's nice to know since I'm already ruined for any other man. Not that I'd want another one." Temari said looking down at the still unconscious Naruto.

Tsunade also looked at Naruto and was just thinking to herself. 'If only you could get me pregnant Naruto, then my life would be complete. I could raise a family and know the joy in having a child.'

Temari looked at Tsunade and could see something in her eyes, want and need. 'She needs Naruto to complete her life like I do, maybe he should get her pregnant and marry her too. Oh that would be so exciting we could have so many threesomes around the house.' Temari thought as her naughty side came out.

Later that night after another round of anal sex Temari rolled on her side and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun can we talk for a bit?" She asked and Naruto rolled over and looked at her.

"What about?" He asked

"Tsunade, I think when she was talking to me about my pregnancy I could see in her eyes that she also wanted to be pregnant with child."

"Good for her, who's the lucky guy that she wants to impregnate her?" Naruto asked

"You Naruto, she wants you to give her a new meaning to life." Temari said

"You're joking right?" Naruto asked

"Nope, at some point during the week you and Tsunade will have sex and you will get her pregnant and then marry her after you find out she's pregnant." Temari said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said

"I'll call her into the office tomorrow, seal the room and we'll talk and see where things go." Naruto said

And boy did he do that, let's flash forward shall we. Oh now we are here at the part where Tsunade is bent over Naruto's desk taking his huge dick up her tight pussy begging to get pregnant. Shall we sneak a peek at this act of love?

"FUCK YEAH NARUTO! FUCK THAT PUSSY REAL GOOD! I WANT YOU TO SHOOT YOUR CUM IN MY PUSSY AND GET ME PREGNANT!" Tsunade yelled

"You asked for it." Naruto said as he shot a huge load in Tsunade.

"That had to have done it. Thanks Naruto I think I'll leave you be, you must be tired." Tsunade said

"Have you forgotten already Tsunade?" Naruto asked as she turned around to see his dick was still hard and ready to go.

"The last time I fucked you it was for 8 hours. It's only been 30 minutes so prepare to get plowed thoroughly." Naruto said as he picked her up and placed her on his desk on her back and shoved his man meat in one go.

"FUCK YOU'RE SO BIG NARUTO!" She yelled

"And you're so fucking tight. I can't believe you're this tight." Naruto said as he tried not to cum.

He started a slow rocking motion and soon sped up and Tsunade locked her legs around his waist to keep him closer and make sure he did her deep.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YEAH FUCK THAT PUSSY NARUTO. I'M YOUR SLUTTY HOKAGE WHO'LL SUCK YOU OFF WHENEVER AND WHEREVER YOU WANT. I'LL FUCK YOU ANYWAY YOU LIKE AT ANY TIME AND PLACE JUST KEEP FUCKING THIS PUSSY!" Tsunade yelled as she had a mind blowing orgasm and Naruto came again.

Naruto then pulled out and shoved everything in her ass as she cried out in pain and tears began to fall. "Pull out Naruto, please you're hurting me, please pull out I can't take your size. Naruto I'm begging you take you dick out before you do permanent damage!" Tsunade yelled as tears of pain came rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto saw this and just rested his dick in her and kissed the tears away. "Just a little longer and the pain will be gone Nade-chan. I'll let you be on top this time too." Naruto said as he flipped their positions and she was on top with her hands on his chiseled chest for balance.

After 10 minutes of sitting there Tsunade began to bounce with reckless abandon and Naruto met her bounces with his own thrusts as he grabbed her ass for support.

"Fuck yeah Tsunade your ass is so much tighter than you pussy I can't take it I'm gonna cum." Naruto said

"Wait just a little longer I'm gonna cum too baby. And when I do shove your dick in my pussy again. I want to feel your sperm one last time." Tsunade said

Naruto nodded his head and the moment she came she squirted all over his chest and he shoved his dick in her pussy and came one last time. He purposefully saved four shots and two went to her face and two to her breasts. Tsunade was covered in a mask of spunk and Naruto thought she still looked beautiful.

"So Tsunade we both know you'll be pregnant so will you marry me?" Naruto asked

"Of course Naruto I'll marry you." She said as they shared a deep kiss and she ate all of the cum.

"Oh one last thing I was reminded by Kurama. Take you henge off." Naruto said with a grin.

The room got ice cold and Tsunade lost all emotion. "Absolutely not Naruto, everything we've done up to this point is fine but I won't drop my henge."

"Kurama says you will absolutely love it and if you don't you can beat me an inch from my life and he won't help in the healing process." Naruto said

After a long 10 minutes of consideration Tsunade dropped the henge but turned away from Naruto. "I'm hideous Naruto, just leave me alone." She said as she began to have tears fall.

She never noticed Naruto walk in front of her and he gasped at what he saw.

"I know I'm horrific to look at." Tsunade said as more tears began to flow.

She was caught by surprise when Naruto lifted her chin and dove in for a kiss and pushed her up against the wall and picked her up as he legs wrapped around his waist.

"Why?" She asked

"Just shut up and look in the mirror." Naruto said as she turned to her right and gasped at what she saw. She saw her 21 year old self when everything stopped growing.

"Thank you Naruto." She said burying her heading in the crook of his neck.

'I finally have people in my life to love me.' Naruto thought

Temari blessed Naruto with 24 beautiful and healthy children that were either blondes or redheads since he's still and Uzumaki. Temari had 8 during her second pregnancy and 9 during her last. As Tsunade said she was voted #1 in everything about the kunoichi and became MILF of the Year after her first pregnancy at 27. Tsunade also blessed Naruto with 24 more children but hers were split 12 and 12 the first 12 6 boys with red hair and 6 girls with yellow hair. The second 12 6 boys with yellow hair and 6 girls with red hair.

So half of Naruto's children were red heads and the other half were blondes.

When they noticed how everyone began to age but them they decided to leave and they just kept walking, unknown to everyone those who have taken in Kurama's chakra through a reproductive organ will live for thousands of years so they still looked young.

In the Sand village Konkurō and his wife along with Gaara and Matsuri all wandered into the desert one night and were never seen again. They left a note telling everyone to not pursue them as no one would find them.

Truth be told those four along with Naruto and his two wives were all together on an island that happened to be Uzu and they repopulated the Uzumaki clan together since Tsunade, and the Sand siblings happened to be part Uzumaki.

 **Fin**

 **Yo what's up fanfiction world this was a Naruto X Temari X Tsunade one shot. Let me tell you why I said just above that the sand siblings are part Uzumaki.**

 **This is my theory: Only the Uzumaki have red hair, correct? Well Gaara has red hair so I thought that it would be cool to consider them as cousins to Naruto along with Konkurō and Temari. I believe their father was a refugee after Uzu was destroyed and was taken to Suna where no one would think to look for an Uzumaki. So that's my theory since only red heads are Uzumaki's then why not include the Sand siblings since Gaara has red hair and they all have the same mother and father?**

 **That's just my theory now we all already know that Tsunade is part Uzumaki thanks to her grandmother Mito. So I guess you could say this was Uzucest? Maybe? I don't know but hey I hoped you enjoyed this and stay tuned for my next chapter of Naruto's Life which I will hopefully have up soon.**

 **Thanks for the support and love. Remember to comment in the review section, tell me what you liked or did not like, REQUEST anything if you have one. Please favorite and follow myself and the story as it will help get my name out there. (Is that egotistical of me?) Well anyhow thanks anyways and I really hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
